civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas D. Doubleday
Thomas D. Doubleday (1815 – 9 May 1863) was an US bookstore owner and Civil War officer. Biography He was born in Albany, New York in 1815. He grew up in Auburn, NY He was the older brother of Abner Doubleday, a Civil War general, and the son of Ulysses F. Doubleday, Congressman. Known as T D Doubleday, he ran a well know book and stationary store on Wall Street. Along with other merchants and prominent New Yorkers advocated the founding of the Metropolitan Museum of Art and the American Museum of Natural History. In the Civil War, he was a colonel and organizer of the 4th NY Heavy Artillery. He raised and trained this regiment from New York that was stationed in Washington DC to defend the captitol during the Civil War. He married Mary Augusta Ward. Two children, Mary Augusta Sargent and Stephen Ward Doubleday.They resided on Staten Island. S W fought in the Civil War at 17 and was injured. S.W. was later a governor of the N Y Stock Exchange. He died on 9 May 1863 when he was run over by an omnibus on broadway in Manhattan. References External links NY Times February 11, 1862, Wednesday-DEPARTURE OF COL. DOUBLEDAY'S HEAVY ARTILLERY REGIMENT. The First New-York Heavy Artillery regiment, Col. T.D. DOUBLEDAY, Page 9, 150 words *New York Times: November 20, 1861 page 8, 261 wordsLOCAL MILITARY MOVEMENTS.; COL. DOUBLEDAY'S REGIMENT OF ARTILLERY. THE SEVENTH REGIMENT NATIONAL GUARD. THE THIRD REGIMENT, EXCELSIOR BRIGADE. THE D'EPINEUIL ZOUAVES. This regiment of artillery is at present encamped at Port Richmond, Staten Island, is rapidly filling up and will be a complete organization very shortly. The Commandant, Col. DOUBLEDAY, is a brother of Capt. DOUBLEDAY, one of the heroes of Fort Sumter. Yesterday a company of forty men arrived from Rochester, and at once attached themselves to this fine corps **October 24, 1853Egyptian Antiquities—To the Public. Page 2, 650 words **July 29, 1856Passengers Arrived. Page 8, 138 words **January 24, 1862Page 1, 1921 word TME ARMY AND NAVY.; THE PURCHASED FLEET. TROOPS FOR GEN. LANE. INSPECTION OF COL. DOUBLEDAY'S HEAVY ARTILLERY REGIMENT.A detachment of recruits, enlisted in Boston for the general service, arrived here on Wednesday, and were transferred to the principal depot, Governor's Island. This is the first batch of recruits sent from Boston during the present year. EN **February 11, 1862 **May 12, 1864,SAD ACCIDENT COL. DOUBLEDAY RUN OVER Page 3, 138 words **May 1912 * The Honors of the Empire State in the War of the Rebellion,Thomas Seaman Townsend - page 268 * History of the Great American Fortunes, by Gustavus Myers - Business & Economics - 1910 - page 130 * The Baptist Encyclopaedia: A Dictionary of the Doctrines, Ordinances, Usage, by William Cathcart - page 1299 * New York in the War of the Rebellion, 1861 to 1865, by Frederick Phisterer - 1890 - Page 338 * In Memoriam: Abner Doubleday, 1819–1893, and John Cleveland Robinson, 1817–1897, by New York (State). Monuments Commission for the Battlefields of Gettysburg, Chattanooga and Antietam - 1918 - page 61 * Appletons' Annual Cyclopædia and Register of Important Events of the Year, 1903 - Page 604 United States Congressional Serial Set‎ - Page 40 by United States Government Printing Office - United States - 1855 8 1